Dance of reflections
by Neizd Ra'zhavir
Summary: Did you even thought about how two well known hedgehogs could be so similar? In this story you will find out how they really resemble each other! Simple one-shot I came up with, featuring pairings: Sonally and Shadaze!


**Hi everyone! I decided to post one-shot I came up with (still working on sequel for Interdimensional adventure, the story is going to be awesome!). For now I hope you will enjoy this little story :)**

**Also! MANY thanks for anastasia 1234 for beta reading this piece. This story is dedicated to her :)**

**Last - I don't own Sonic and any related stuff, only idea for this simple story!**

* * *

In New Mobotropolis, the city build by nanites, a lone castle stood high, it's towers above the roofs of average houses. As the whole city was laid in deep slumber, one window in this mighty structure still had its light on, one person not going to sleep, thinking very hard instead. You may ask who was it? Who wasted precious sleep? That was no one other than a brown chipmunk of royal birth, who now lay comfortably on her silk sheets, accompanied by artificial intelligence and at the same time her best friend…Nicole.

"…and we need chili dogs. A lot of them, you know how Sonic can be without them." Reminded Sally, as Nicole memorized everything she heard, which would be impossible for any living creature of blood and flesh.

"That's a lot to ask for Sally, but hopefully the ball will turn out great." Said softly the lynx as she sat on the edge of princess bed, looking at her friend with concern. They were planning a party since Sonic and others yet again managed to foil Eggman plans. Normally they wouldn't do it but this time Sally insisted, because they had a very special visitors from other dimension this time…a lilac furred cat, who now stayed at Amy Rose house. When the two princesses got acquainted for the first time, they quickly became friends as each of them understood one another, even if Blaze seemed to be more closed up than Sally…both knew the hardships and weight of crown.

"I really hope so Nicole. Hopefully Sonic haven't forgotten those dancing lessons…" Mussed the brown chipmunk as her eyelids slowly closed and she drifted into peaceful slumber, earning the sad smile from her companion.

"You really try too hard sometimes." She whispered, and slowly vanished from the room, turning the light off.

* * *

"So…what do you think of this ball idea?" Asked Amy, as she eyed the fire princess with the corner of her eye, while preparing something to eat for both of them. The lilac feline sat calmly on the chair in kitchen and slowly sipped her tea, obviously relaxing and that was no wonder seeing as the recent fight wasn't one of the easiest.

"I don't like wasting time…but I suppose it would be rude to decline princess Sally on her invitation." Replied the collected she-cat as thoughts of the last conversation with Sally filling her head. She didn't dislike the other princess, but in her opinion, she was trying too hard to restrain Sonic and by now should know better not to do so. Still, it wasn't her problem to make decision for other rulers or state opinion on others relationships.

"I think it's going to be great! Wait until you hear Mina sing!" Squealed the pink hedgehog, which made Blaze put down her ears. As much as she liked Amy she could really annoy her at times like this.

"We shall see." replied the fire feline to this, sipping more of the tea but next question from her friend nearly made her spit what was in her mouth.

"So? Who will be your partner?"

* * *

In the busy streets of New Mobotropolis, a certain blue hedgehog, wearing heavy frown on his face eyed the pair of tuxedos with critical gleam in his emerald orbs. He really didn't like the idea of wearing fancy clothing but Sally really insisted this time so he had no choice in this matter.

"I dunno Tails. They all seem identical to me." Replied the blue blur which earned him a heavy sight from his twin tailed companion.

"It's good I went with you after all." Replied the younger mobian as he turned towards next pair of fancy clothing. As much as he admired the blue hedgehog, his idol really had no sense of fashion. Just as he was about to pick another one, he noticed a familiar figure in the shop.

"Hey…isn't that…" He began but was quickly interrupted by Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Shadow!" Came cheerful reply from the blue blur, who speed towards his black counterpart, annoyance clearly visible in red eyes upon even hearing well known voice. Folding his eyes on his chest, he seemed to ignore the hero of mobius, preoccupying himself with searching for right tuxedo.

"So? What are you doing here?" Asked the blue hedgehog, obviously not getting that the ebony one clearly doesn't want to converse with him.

"The same thing everyone does in this shop." Replied Shadow emotionlessly, hoping that the blue menace would leave him alone to his task.

"You going to the ball? That's new…" Said Sonic while in deep thought. As far as he knew, the ebony hedgehog wasn't the most social being. Seeing Tails with puzzled expression as he neared them, he confirmed that this indeed was unusual and not only his imagination.

"A…friend asked me to come with her." Heaved a sigh the black blur, but this only sparked Sonic and Tails curiosity. Since when Shadow had friends? Just as the younger mobian was about to inquire about Shadow's partner, Sonic again cut in.

"Do you even know how to dance?" Inquired Sonic, obviously expecting the ultimate life form to say no, which would boost his own ego. He liked being better than his black counterpart.

"Better than you. Faker" Replied Shadow with angry voice as his ever present frown deepened. Which made Sonic mirror his expression for a little while.

"Ha! Okay it's on!" Clasped his hands the blue blur as he grinned at his black rival, making every customer in the shop look at the loud hedgehog.

"What's on?" Asked Shadow, obviously not catching what his idiot rival thought off this time. He wasn't expert when it came to reading idiot's minds.

"I challenge you. I'm sure me and Sally will mop the dance floor with you and your partner!" Said Sonic beaming proudly as if it was sure win for him. Looking at this exchange Tails already knew what was going to happen next…it usually went like this, however it always ended with races not dance contests.

"In your dreams blue hedgehog, but I'll accept. Don't cry later." Said the black blur, as he went away, not bothering to say goodbye, tuxedo in his hand as he made his way through the shop, his choice already made.

_Here we go again…_ - Thought Tails while sighing, as he prepared another tuxedo for Sonic. Something told him it will be a very long night. At least Sonic seemed more focused on his clothes now.

* * *

In the light of the moon which floated up in the night sky, the castle of Acorns stood strong as ever, as various mobians, now clad in fancy suits, came inside through the massive gate. Going through the main hall of this mighty structure, they opened the door, to see the most beautiful grand hall they could ever imagine. The throne was hidden by Nicole, as the stage was set for Mina and her well known band to perform. Crystal chandeliers lighting the room, as the sparkling of many glass jewels danced around, as if the stars themselves decided to join this ball. The spacious dance floor under the stage was filled with various couples as they slowly danced in the rhythm of delicate songs. Staying to the left of the scene was no one other than Sonic the Hedgehog, as he looked at all the pairs that entered. He saw Silver with Amy…odd pair in his opinion, he saw Antoine and Bunnie who obviously enjoyed their time together as they always did, he even saw Knuckles and Julie-Su however there still was no sign of Shadow the Hedgehog.

_Maybe he decided not to show up after all…_ – He thought to himself, as the song grew light and the appearance of his partner was about to happen. Being a princess Sally obviously had different entrance, as she had to greet everyone from the high balcony, only to later join the ball. Sonic, being used to this by now, knew his role was to wait for her under the stairs for her to descent and then lead her to first dance. Just as the music ended, he saw a familiar silhouette of brown chipmunk adorned in long blue colored dress, with gold jewelry adorning her neck ears and left hand. By the princess of Mobius stood tall another one, a lilac furred one, who was adorned in red dress and also gold accessories, the princess of Sol dimension, Blaze the Cat. Seeing both of them, side by side the invited mobians cheered loudly and the blue hedgehog was sure that it was probably so loud that even Eggman heard that!

_Now that's what I call entrance –_ He smiled to himself, as princess Sally greeted everyone and made short speech. Looking at them, standing over everyone like this, he decided that those two really resembled each other in character, as both had tomboyish nature and were obviously stiffing nervously in their dresses. Still, he was in awe as both looked stunning. After the quick speech, both princesses made their way towards the stairs and just as Sonic positioned himself near the first steeps he noticed a familiar person near him, mirroring his very gestures.

"Shadow?!" – Asked Sonic, dumbfounded as he finally added two plus two. By now he already knew who was his black counterpart partner but still couldn't believe it. The black hedgehog however didn't respond but the smirk on his face told Sonic that he probably enjoyed seeing him with eyes bulged out. When two princesses neared the bottom of the stairs, both hedgehogs gently extended their hands, helping them and made their way through the crowd of mobians. Seeing other of his friends, Sonic could tell they were probably as shocked by Shadow and Blaze appearance as he was.

"And now, the royal pairs will have their first dance! Everyone brace yourselves since this one is going to be a blast!" Yelled Mina Mongoose happily as her band slowly began playing the music and she started to sing softly, voice delicate as silk flowing through the grand hall. Looking at Shadow, Sonic saw a gleam in his ruby eyes…their challenge was still on and they both knew it and the blue blur wasn't going to lose!

Back straightened, both hedgehogs gently took their partners hands, as they positioned themselves for dance, their other hands on their partners back. Rhythm in their ears, flowing through their bodies, they slowly started to dance, mirroring each other moves perfectly as if synchronizing on purpose. Both princesses, swayed on the dance floor, exchanged their curious glances a gleam in blue and gold eyes...as if to say "_Mine partner is better dancer_". There wasn't any challenge between them but as if responding to their partners desire they both gave their best. Soon, swirling couples filled the floor but not one of them could compare to the royal ones which obviously bloomed in the very center.

As every outside turn was met with another one, as every inside turn from one couple was meet with the exact same movement from the second one, both couples traded well known dance moves, neither willing to give up the title of best. Sonic tried his very hardest to out-dance his black counterpart, but he already knew that in moves they were the same, just like in the races when they always ended up in a draw…however this time, he wouldn't lose because he and Sally had something special that only they could perform, to finish this dance in the biggest possible way. As the music neared its end and both couples were dancing close, every move still fully synchronized, Sonic decided it was time for his special move as he first spun princess Sally towards him and let her lean in the direction of the floor, kissing her passionately. Curiously eyeing his rival, ready to show him that this time he won, he was however surprised as both Shadow and Blaze mirrored their move, at the exact moment, both lost in their own world, which nearly made Sonic lose his focus. Standing to normal position however he noticed both the black hedgehog and lilac furred cat blushing heavily as some words seemed to be traded between the couple, but he couldn't hear them as Mina yelling boomed through the hall.

"Here we go people! The first dance is finished, but don't worry that's not the end of the ball, just a big beginning!" Cheered Mina as the party continued onwards, until the sun arises.

* * *

Sitting in the castle garden, savoring the feel of the cold night was a lone lilac princess as she looked at the stars, trying very hard to calm her fast beating heart. As gold eyes scanned the twinkling points she heaved a sigh. This night was magical for her, even wearing a dress didn't bother her now, but for some reason fears arose and she couldn't enjoy it fully. Hearing silent footsteps behind her, she already knew the identity of visitor…she was expecting him to find her sooner or later this night. Not making any gesture, she felt him sit on the stone bench, not a word escaping his lips, which kissed her today, stealing her first one. Turning towards him, she saw his red orbs looking into starry sky, as if searching for something up there.

"It's a nice night." She began, mentally bashing herself for lack of better topic to start conversation. However it was everything that she needed to say, for black hedgehog to respond.

"It sure is…and the ball isn't so bad after all." He said and looked at her, as she smiled softly remembering how hard it was to actually get Shadow to come with her.

Ten hours before

_Okay Blaze, calm yourself, you just need to ask him, it is not like he would laugh at you… - She thought to herself as she made her way through new mobotropolis. As soon as she woke up, Amy words hung heavily upon her heart…it was true she didn't have ball partner which meant she would probably have to dance with EVERYONE and she really hated this, since dance partners usually couldn't respect her personal space. That is why she now traveled the streets in search of certain ebony hedgehog who she knew enough to know that he wouldn't be coming to close and would make everyone else think twice before they ask her to dance…and he was the only single male she knew. Just as she was making her way through the park, she noticed him, sitting calmly on one of the benches deep frown on his face as always. Nearing him, she sat down, prepared to ask him out, just like that, since she knew it wouldn't kill her._

_ "Hi Shadow. I see you are still in the city" She exclaimed, nervousness in her voice as he eyed her suspiciously with those red eyes of his. Something about the feline behavior bothered him slightly._

_ "G.U.N. Doesn't have any orders now and I assumed it wouldn't be so bad to spent some time around the city. In station square I don't usually see other mobians and its hard to buy supplies that are not for humans." He replied, while wondering what the fire princess wanted from him._

_ "Speaking of spending time around the city…w-would you a-accompany me to b-ball?" She asked, red blush showing on her face as she found her feet more interesting than the ebony hedgehog curious gaze drilling through her. He certainly didn't expect her to ask him out like this._

_ "No. Fancy balls aren't my thing. Can't you find anyone else?" He stated stoically not bothering to look at her, his sight glued to the blue sky as he relaxed. However the lilac furred princess didn't resign just like that, she already was prepared in case he said no._

_ "I don't know many single men…b-besides didn't you said you owe me one for saving you during the assault on Eggman base?" She said, arms crossed under her chest, not going to let him slip away…and she already knew it worked since Shadow really hated to be in someone's debt._

_ "Fine, you have a fair point, but only this time." He stated after a while, probably thinking about all of this, as he stood up, prepared to go._

_ "And where are you going?" Asked the fire she-cat as she looked at him curiously, when he slowly started to walk away._

_ "I need to buy tuxedo." He stated simply with emotionless voice, going into general direction of the marked district, missing a small smile that bloomed on Blaze's muzzle as heavy weight was lifted from her heart. He might not show it, but she already knew he felt a little happy._

Present time

"And you didn't want to come" She said softly, as memories flooded to her mind but upon stumbling on the one with kiss she quickly cut short and blushed. She wasn't mad, since she also was lost in a moment and let it happen…and it wasn't bad.

"Yeah…listen Blaze. About what happened on the dance floor. I'm sorry, I seemed to lost myself in the moment." Said Shadow, which made the feline ears perk up and look curiously at him, as his face showed slight hints of blush and not usual emotionless expression.

"I-I don't mind. It was p-pleasant." She stuttered, slowly relaxing her muscles but for some reason her heart didn't want to stoop the fast rhythm when beating strongly in her chest.

"Pleasant huh? So you enjoyed it?" Said Shadow as he suspiciously looked at the feline. He felt something for her, but realized it only during their kiss. Was it admiration for her powers? The similarities in their personalities? Or maybe it was because she somehow made him relax? He wasn't certain which reason was it, maybe all of the above but there was definitely something sparkling and he was curious as to where it all will lead him.

"Like you are the one to talk. You didn't exactly pull out as fast as you could." Shoot back Blaze, hands clenched into small fists as her soft voice cut through the silence of the night, as she looked around, afraid that someone would saw them like this. Their friends probably had enough ideas by now anyway.

"I don't know. It was too short." He replied honestly, his hand meeting hers, gently caressing it, making the fire feline heart burst in flames of passion as she turned her head to face him, her free hand landing on his cheek.

"Short huh?" She replied as both their faces moved closer to each other. She couldn't comprehend what was happening…but maybe she didn't need to. Sometimes it was better to let things happen. He intrigued her since their first meeting, so maybe it was okay to let herself not guard herself like usual.

"Yeah…" He replied as their lips meet again, savoring the sweetness of each other, losing themselves completely in this one, special moment, light of moon shining brightly at them and sounds of music filling their ears.

Unknown to both of them, two figures stood on the balcony, overlooking the whole garden, now soft smiles on their faces, seeing their friends.

"Who would have thought those two will hit it like this." Said Sonic while grinning, entangling his hand with Sally's as both of them looked at this exchange between Shadow and Blaze.

"Somehow I'm not surprised, you two always reflect each other." Said Sally, as she stroked gently blue quills, eyes filled with love for her blue hero.

"Speaking of mirroring each other…where is MY kiss?" Asked Sonic provocatively which was meet with short but pleasant response from the chipmunk princess, as her lips meet with his. It looked like for now everything was okay as every hedgehog got his own princess even if there still was Eggman to fight…the future looked bright for all of them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. See you in another story!**


End file.
